


Hold me

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Just a small one shot of soft choni. I couldn’t help myself.





	Hold me

To Cheryl [5:30]: boring, why don’t you meet me at pops? I was going down there anyway.   
From Cheryl [5:37]: everyone wants a piece of me. ;)   
To Cheryl [5:38]: Well you’re all mine. X

Cheryl grinned at her phone, her cheeks reddened softly as she held her phone tightly. “What beauty is Cheryl bombshell texting?” Kevin teased from his seat on the sofa. Cheryl scoffed slightly and shook her head, keeping quiet. “I bet it’s Toni.” Betty spoke up, grinning at Cheryl who’s head just perked up at her name. “Why am I being interrogated by dumb and dumber?” She asked, putting her phone down as her left brow lifted. 

The two shared glances before looking back at Cheryl quietly. “What?” She asked, her brows drawing together. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Betty giggled softly. “Because, Cheryl. Your face is just about as red as-“ Kevin’s grin widened as he cut Betty off. “Your hair.” 

The two giggled as Cheryl’s jaw dropped. Her phone went off again, buzzing in her hand. She lifted it and smiled when Toni’s name spread across the screen. She answered the phone. “Hey there.” 

“Hi” Toni drew out. “Are you coming with me or will I be eating alone?” She said softly, causing Cheryl to chuckle lightly. Betty and Kevin kept their eyes glued on her. “I’ll be there, you have nothing to worry about.” She teased lightly. 

They spoke a little longer, giggling into the phone. She kept her eyes off of the two staring at her until the phone hung up. “I’ve got better things to do, better people to see.” She proclaimed while standing, brushing hair off her shoulder before waving half heartedly and leaving. 

Toni arrived first, she was waiting in a booth, she already ordered her chocolate shake and Cheryl’s strawberry shake. 

Cheryl arrived seven minutes after the brunette. She met Tonis eyes as she walked over to her, kissing her cheek and sitting across from her. “Hi,” she whispered. “Hey,” Toni replied, grinning. 

Cheryl put her hand out on the table and Toni brought hers down, stroking Cheryl’s arm lightly as she looked at her. The redhead watched her lovers hand trace her skin lightly. “Thank you,” She whispered before sipping her milkshake. “Don’t be silly.” Toni said softly. “You don’t need to thank me.” They hung around for an hour, catching up until finally, Toni offered for Cheryl to crash at hers. 

When they arrived at the brunettes, Toni rushed Cheryl into her room and pushed her into the door lightly. Cheryl grinned and cupped her girlfriend’s cheeks before kissing her softly. The wrapped each other in a warm embrace while kissing each other slowly. Toni pulled away first and stroked Cheryl’s cheek lightly. “I love you,” She whispered while looking into the redheads eyes. “I love you too.” Cheryl replied, pulling away and sauntering off over to the bed, slipping out of her red coat and black boots. “You’re not sleeping in jeans, are you?” Toni teased softly as she snaked her hand behind Cheryl and rubbed the small of her back. “Oh, and why not?” Cheryl teased, looking over her shoulder and smirking. “I can think of many reasons why, but I guess, the less...” she giggled softly and pressed her lips to Cheryl’s ear. “..sexual reason would be..” she pulled away. “It would be uncomfortable.” Cheryl’s eyes fluttered and she caught her lower lip. “And, the sexual one?” She asked, turning her head and grinning at Toni, biting her lip again. Toni pulled away completely and smirked as she teasingly kept quiet.

Cheryl giggled softly and shook her head, slipping out of her jeans and leaving her black singlet on. Toni passed her a pair of red pyjama bottoms. “You know me too well.” She whispered, eliciting a laugh from Toni who kissed her cheek and played with her hair. “I guess I do.” She agreed. Cheryl grinned and playfully rolled her eyes before slipping into the pants. “Are you hungry?” Toni offered while changing clothes, herself. Cheryl shook her head and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Not really, no.” Toni nodded and made her way over when she was dressed, crawling beside Cheryl until she was at the top of her bed, slipping under the covers. “Come on,” she whined playfully. Cheryl giggled and climbed into the bed as well, instantly cuddling into Toni.


End file.
